Stars and Diamonds
Yet another Blisterorrow shipfic. :) This has been edited for accuracy because I have recently read Winter Turning, and Morrowseer is confirmed to be dead. I will quote TBN for accuracy, in the 2nd chapter. Prologe He roared as the lava scorched his flesh, his scales turned to ash, and his wings charred to cinders. Then, suddenly, it didn't matter anymore. He slipped away into the shroud of Death, welcoming the release from the sea of pain. He watched as though from far away as his body turned to ashes. Morrowseer looked up at Death, at the dark scales without shine, the dark eyes staring down at him, the dark cloak enfolding them both as he led Morrowseer away from life under his wing. Morroseer's last thought before he left was "Blister..." Chapter 1 Morrowseer looked out over the Land of the Dead, gazing at the paradise, the perfect home his tribe was looking for. He remembered the pale yellow scales of his beloved, Blister. He glided down to the ground, and stared longingly at the dark tunnel that was the only way out of, or into, the Underworld. Two SkyWing dragonets tumbled among the trees of the Moonwoods, bumping into Morroseer. He growled at the two of them. "C'mon, Fallen, let's say sorry," said the male dragonet. The younger dragonet said "Okay, Ashen. Sorry, large NightWing, Sir," and the older one cuffed her with his wing, and they raced off, laughing. Morrowseer sighed. Death stepped in, ushering four SandWings, a large SeaWing, and two IceWings. As Morrowseer searched the SandWings for his lover, the smaller of the two IceWings hissed at Morroseer. Death settled his cold gaze on Morrowseer, as if reminding him that all these deaths were his fault, and he should remember that, and left. Morrowseer scaled the high walls of the First Gash, the canyon that cut through the Land of the Dead. Once in his smallish cave, he yawned and rested his head on his tail. When he fell asleep, white stars and black diamonds echoed through his rest, as well as flashes of pale yellow scales out of the corner of his eye. He awoke unsatisfied. Chapter 2 Blister smirked as she added another tiny gash to Blaze's wing. Blaze was a useless wall between her and the throne. Everyone was silent and staring at something behind her. Blister turned to look, first in curiosity, than outrage, as Sunny handed the Eye of Onyx to the good-for-nothing ruler of Scorpion Den, Thorn. She glared as a flicker of violet lightning shimmered across the onyx surface. She advanced as they chittered away like ground squirrels, her barbed tail lashing. "Absolutely not. That is nine. I deserve it. I'' took the rest of the SandWing treasure. I tricked Mother into flyeing to her death alone." She paused, scornfully glancing at her mothers clean, white bones. "I used my ''brain to get out of facing Burn in a challenge duel, by turning our fight into a war. I ''am the smartest dragon in Pyrrhia. ''I am the rightful SandWIng queen." Blister hissed at the Dragonets, trembling with rage. (going to get my copy of TBN) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)